


Five Kisses

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Injury, Jealousy, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s), Scars, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Finn and Rey share five kisses.





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For Finnrey Friday.

**1\. Forehead Kiss**

The recording that BB-8 had made of Rey before her departure while he was in a coma stuck with Finn long after they reunited. Knowing the gesture of a simple kiss on the forehead gave him a sense of comfort even if he hadn’t been awake for it. It had meant that Rey had truly cared about him and even if there were a few detours on the way, she had always meant to return to him.

But he was certain that Rey had no idea about the recording or that he knew what she had said to him while he was asleep.

It wasn’t until he was about to leave her with the Resistance when their roles were reversed that he returned the favor.

“Wish I could go with you.” Rey frowned as she stared down at the bacta pack wrapped around her leg. She had taken a terrible fall earlier in the week when she tried to evade a bantha stampede she had accidentally caused. If it hadn’t been for her ability to use the Force and be able to push the banthas away from her, she might have been trampled to death. Instead, she came back to base with a broken leg, but alive.

Finn quietly smiled. The mission he was being sent on wasn’t specifically dangerous this time around, but there was always a risk. He knew Rey felt a little paranoid about being separated from him and the rest of the Resistance and he couldn’t blame her now that he knew what had happened with Kylo Ren. Yes, Finn had been angry that she would try to convince the man who almost killed him to return to the light, but Finn found it in his heart to forgive her after he heard her side of the story and how desperate and lost she felt when Luke Skywalker hadn’t turned out to be what she expected. The guilt had eaten away at her and Rey was being far harder on herself than Finn could be on her.

“It won’t be for long, Rey,” he assured her. “Just stay out of trouble.”

She scowled a very Rey reaction before she looked away, ashamed of herself.

“Hey.” He tried to get her to look at him again. Then, he leaned down and gently tilted her head back to face him so he could place a gentle kiss on her forehead. “It’ll be fine. We’ll see each other again soon.”

And it was then that Rey _finally_ seemed to understand just how important she was to him.

* * *

**2\. Kiss on the Cheek**

Rey was not the only one with lingering regrets.

She woke up not on her own accord but because of the man sleeping beside her this time. It was almost like they took turns having nightmares, switching nights where one of them mumbles in their sleep, toss and turn, and wake up in a cold sweat. She and Finn had lots of regrets and pain they wished they could forget.

Turning to her side, groggy and still not quite aware of what is going on, Rey tried to figure out what woke her this time, only to see Finn lying on his back and twitching in his sleep.

“Finn?” she mumbled.

When he didn’t answer her and continued to twitch, Rey felt herself wake up just a little more. “Finn?” she asked again, louder.

He still did not wake up.

She turned until she was on her stomach and lifted herself up with one arm, reaching her other arm out to touch him softly on his chest, hoping to rouse him but not startle him.

“Finn.”

With a deep breath, he opened his eyes, though also sleepily. “Mmm… Rey?”

“Did you have a bad dream?” she asked him.

He nodded, but said nothing else.

Leaning down, Rey placed a kiss against his cheek, moving her hand up to his shoulder and stroking it gently. “It’s ok,” she said. “Let’s try to get back to sleep.”

Finn wrapped an arm around her and Rey nestled herself into his side, linking their legs together and keeping her arm draped across his midsection for the rest of the night.

* * *

**3\. Kiss on the Hand**

Finn saw the scars on her hands long before she had probably noticed he had. Thin, pale lines that zig-zagged across her skin from a lifetime of scavenging, each telling a tale of survival.

There was one that kept catching his eye. Between her right index finger and thumb. It looked like a scar that would have been deep originally and he wondered how Rey managed to patch herself up and continue to work. That would be a terrible place to have a bad injury if you worked with your hands all day.

“I found something I thought should be mine,” she explained one day, when she caught him looking. “Someone else thought it should be theirs too.” Her eyes stare out into the blinking lights of lightspeed, as if thinking back to a time that seemed like a lifetime ago. “I had to trade a battery for the generator I used to power my home to get what I needed to stop the bleeding and keep infection out. Had to do my own stitches.”

He covered her hand with his, noting how warm it felt. 

“It didn’t heal up as nicely as I thought,” she admitted. “It was on my dominant hand and I had to use my left to stitch it.”

Finn brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “You’re a survivor,” he told her.

* * *

**4\. Kiss on the Shoulder**

Rey had a ritual of sorts when it came to making love with Finn.

Whenever the scar on his shoulder was bare to her, she would lean down and kiss it like it was something to be worshiped. And to her, it was, for few people could survive an encounter with Kylo Ren. If Finn had not survived that day, Rey was not sure where she would be now.

Jakku, her mind supplied. Yes, that seems right. Had Finn not survived that day, Rey would have probably taken the first transport she could find back to Jakku to live out the rest of her days hoping that her family would come back. The Resistance might have been a good cause, but she was uncertain if that would have been enough to stop the guilt and pain she knew would stay with her forever after that.

“I went to find Luke for the Resistance, but the only reason I came back was because I knew you were with them,” she admitted.

Finn had guilt in his eyes and she knew why. She almost returned to the Resistance that day to find that he had already died for them. Then what would she have done? She would have felt obligated to stay after seeing the hope in everyone’s eyes when she lifted the boulders that blocked the only way out of mines that were about to become tombs.

“You came back for me,” Finn realized, breathless.

“I did. Had to return the favor.”

* * *

**5\. Kiss on the Lips**

“When I learned you were with Rose, I wasn’t sure why it hurt so much,” Rey confessed. “I wanted to be happy for you, but every time I thought about you, it hurt and I didn’t figure out why until later.”

Finn sat on the edge of her bed, quietly taking her in. Her hair hung long and loose against her back and he had never noticed how thick it was before. Pulled back, the strands had always looked fine and thin, now, he could see how it seemed to grow in layers along her scalp.

“Rose was jealous of you too, I think,” he told her. “She told me when we broke up that she knew my thoughts were always with someone else and I didn’t understand until a few days ago. I feel bad now but… we just weren’t working out anyway. I don’t think anything would have fixed that.”

“Do you regret anything?” Rey asked. “You? You _two? Us?”_ She eyed him with worry, tension in her shoulders.

He thought about it for a moment. “I don’t think I can. I learned from that. Learned from her.” Leaning in closer, he whispered, “I’d like to give us a try, if you want to.”

With a smile, Rey leaned in to meet him halfway, lips connecting in a way that neither of them would ever regret.


End file.
